


Under the Covers

by TheSpacePrince



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dubious Consent, Keith and Shiro are Siblings, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Not Beta Read, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 03:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10935948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpacePrince/pseuds/TheSpacePrince
Summary: Keith loves to share a bed with his brother for innocent (not really) reasons. However, Takashi needs his space and alone time once in awhile. Takashi tries to scare Keith away only to find out how stubborn and dedicated Keith is...





	Under the Covers

**Author's Note:**

> Read at your own risk as it contains incest, dubcon, and unrevised work

The eldest blankly stared up at his room ceiling. He could only see the faint glow of the stars he placed up there when he was just a kid. He could hear the ceiling fan hum as the light chain twirled along with it, making a 'clink' sound. He wished he brought another fan inside, as the summer heat took over its night. His bed cover was beside him, wrapper around another body that closely clinged on his left arm. He wanted to pull away, he wanted to crawl off his bed and lay on the carpet floor. He couldn't deal with the heat and his younger brother wasn't making it easier.

"Aren't you warm like that?" Takashi asked out loud, disrupting the dark, silent atmosphere of the room.

Keith only scoot closer, tightly hugging his brother's arm. "No."

Takashi winced and slightly lean away, only for Keith to follow behind him. 

"It's like 97 degrees, can you please not get too close." Takashi begged. He wanted to roll on his side so badly but the way Keith has him locked in, he was stuck laying on his back. On his warm, sweaty back.

"Shut up, you're being mean." Keith mumbled behind the coveres. Takashi doesn't need to turn on the lights to see Keith's pouty face. The eldest tugged on the thick cover.

"Can this go away?"

"No."

Takashi let out a loud, heavy sigh, starting to shift off his bed.

"Fine, I'm going to sleep on the c- OUCH!"

"Don't leave me, stay here." Keith demanded, pulling his brother's arm closer towards him. It forced the eldest to flop back on his warm bed. 

"For Pete's sake, Keith!! You're 18, what kind of 18 year-old would still sleep with their older sibling!?"

Takashi winced when he felt a slight pinch on his arm.

"Why is it bothering you now? You didn't complain all those other time."

It was true that Takashi did gave Keith the thumbs up. He enjoyed the attention that his little brother gave him and he adored how Keith was still attatched to him. If Keith needed him to do something for him, Takashi would happily do it.

However it was impossible for Takashi to push Keith away. Takashi doesn't want to hurt Keith's feelings but there were times when he needed his privacy. He hasn't touched himself for awhile because Keith would barged in and lie next to him every time he placed his hand on himself. It was like Keith knew what Takashi was planning to do.

"It's okay once in awhile but not every time! I need my space and my privacy, you know? Especially now since it's so hot and you're too close with that big blanket all wrapped around you." Takashi sighed.

Keith said nothing, only hugging his brother's arm tighter.

The two remained quiet, and Takashi resumed staring up at the ceiling. He could feel the heat suffocating him, becoming less bearable.

"Keith, please. Take the cover off."

"No."

"Why not!?"

"..It's chilly."

Takashi snatched his arm away from Keith's grasp and and stood up. "I'm leaving."

"No!"

"And I'm going to sleep on the couch."

"Sleep here!"

"And tug one out because I haven't done that in awhile because, let me guess, you're always in my room!"

"You can do it here!"

Takashi immediately turned his light on to give Keith a stern look. The younger brother was bright red, Takashi wasn't sure if it was because of the heat or the absurd suggestion. 

"You're kidding, right?"

" I will turn away, and give you time till you're finish." Keith continued, lowering himself deeper in his blanket burrito. 

Takashi gapped and shook his head. "That is insane!" 

"I don't want to be alone!" Keith whined. 

"You can be alone for one night." Takashi mumbled. He pulled his shirt to let some air in but quickly removed the article. 

Keith silently and attentively watched without Takashi noticing. 

"Let's say if I need to watch porn, is that okay?" Takashi asked.  
Keeping the lights on, he laid back on his bed, Only this time, lying on his side, facing Keith. 

"Yea, it's not like I haven't seen any myself." he scoffed.

"It doesn't matter if you have or not, it's still weird." Takashi rolled his eyes.

Keith's stubbornness and the heat drove Takashi into a state of annoyance. 

Keith looked down, half of his face covered by the blanket. Throughout the conversation, Keith has not shown any sign of shame or embarrassment. A hint of determination would some time twinkle in his eyes. 

"It's not to me." Keith stared at Takashi, causing the eldest to shift his look at a different direction.

"What if I need to bring someone in? Perhaps a guy or a girl-"

The thick blanket that covered Keith landed on the floor. Takashi looked up with suprised, wide eyes as the youngest looked down at his brother, both of his arms placed themselves on each side of Takashi's head and his upper body hovered above his. 

"You don't need them." Keith stated, eyes determined.

Takashi gulped, he could feel his heart pounding like crazy. The way Keith was looking at him made him uneasy. It kinda scared him. However, Takashi tried his best to keep himself collected. For all he knew, Keith could be trying to scare him off. No matter how much he thought he knew about his little brother, Keith was unpredictable.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Takashi chuckled. He suprised himself that he laughed, rather, he was suprised that he found the whole thing amusing. His reaction might have also caught Keith off guard as the younger boy backed himself a bit.

Using his left arm, Takashi pushed himself up a bit, looking at an off-guard Keith.

"So?"

Keith slightly flinched, Takashi barely noticed the reaction. Keith shifted his eyes away for a few seconds before coming back to Takashi's. 

"You don't need anyone." 

"But what if I want someone?" Takashi asked. He didn't know why he smirked after that question. Was he really finding this amusing? Keith was caught off gaurd again, this time, a faint of red made its way across the younger brother's face. Takashi did found this reaction very amusing.

Keith completely removed himself away from Takashi. He sat on his legs as he stared down on his thighs. Takashi arched an eyebrow as he stared at a quiet Keith. Takashi assumed that Keith finally realized how ridiculous he was earlier with those suggestions.

"Can't work your way on this one, huh?" Takashi asked. Keith didn't replied, only stared down. The boy was deep within his thoughts. 

Before Takashi could say anything else, Keith grabbed his brother's left hand and squeezed it tight. Takashi watched tentatively as Keith's face turned to many shades of red.

Keith's lips trembled as he struggled to speak up. Takashi couldn't help but find it cute how Keith was being so flustered and shy. It was so unlike him.

"M-Me.."

Takashi arched his eyebrow, confused. "You?"

Keith nodded, squeezing his brother's hand tighter. He looked up and met Takashi's eyes with his. 

"You can use me."

**Author's Note:**

> I came back to publish any pairing assigned to me. They picked Sheith but as brothers. I never watched Voltron but I always thought those two were brothers when I see screencaps. Characters might be ooc but my friends reassure me it was fine. I normally wouldn't write brocest stuff but the idea interested me. Posting part 1 now and part 2 later today or tomorrow.
> 
> TL;DR  
> Was dare to write brocest porn and publish it on my old AO3 account
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it


End file.
